


Twisted Hearts

by Darkpanik



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Horror, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mind Break, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpanik/pseuds/Darkpanik
Summary: Bi-Han died years ago and you're trying to move on. But even in death, he still loves you...So. Much. And he will stop at nothing to reclaim what is his.Noob Saibot X F!ReaderTABOO STORY AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
Relationships: Noob Saibot/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	1. Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! TABOO STORY AHEAD!!
> 
> If you are NOT a fan of stories with rape/non-consensual sex and unhealthy/toxic/abusive relationships than DO NOT READ IT. There is NO FLUFF and NO HAPPY ENDING. If the tags weren't warning enough, this is your final one.
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO DARK MESSED UP RELATIONSHIPS!!

It was one of those nights where you drank yourself into a stupor. You still mourned Bi-Han but it hit you hard this time. It hasn’t been this bad since his younger brother, Kuai Liang came to your home one night and told you what happened to the elder Sub-Zero. You were Bi-Han’s lover and Kuai Liang felt that you deserved to know what happened to him; his death, his resurrection as Noob Saibot, and of course the incident with the soulnado. Your heart was severely broken, and it took time for you to heal. Kuai Liang would occasionally check up on you, rarely in person since becoming Grandmaster, but he would still send letters asking how you were and if you needed anything. He was kind like that. At work, your friends and co-workers tried different ways to cheer you up. They didn’t know about Bi-Han, not entirely. But they knew you had a special man and that he was no longer around. For the last year, your friends attempted to help you move on by setting you up with other guys. You tried. You really did. But none of them were your cocky cryomancer. Not that it really mattered. None of them bothered to call back after the first date.  
Your friends’ latest attempt was inviting you to go out dancing with them. It backfired. You ended up drinking multiple shots instead of dancing. Which was why you were laying in bed, thanks to your friends escorting your drunk ass back home. You hadn’t bothered to take anything off. You simply lay in bed, hugging your pillow, unaware of the dark figure standing in the corner.  
Noob Saibot had been watching you…for months, but he had been far too weak to keep his form and approach you. It had taken him so much time to pull himself back together after being torn apart by the soulnado. It had taken even longer for him to drag himself to your home. He witnessed your depression. He watched you clutch your pillows, just like you would cling to him when he visited you as Sub-Zero. He listened to you weep for him for so many nights. He couldn’t do anything about it then but now he was strong and able. He was ready to claim you again.  
Slowly, he approached you, taking in your vulnerable state. He never forced himself upon you when you were drunk before. Not even when you were all giggly and flirty. But now…his desire for you was far too strong. He needed you. Noob Saibot stopped next to your bed, a looming shadow gazing down at his pray, and ran a hand over your bare thighs, rucking up the skirt of your dress. His fingers feathered over your panties and your eyes fluttered open.  
You were drowsy and wanted to sleep, Gods you wanted to sleep so badly but something was touching you. When you tried to push whatever it was away, it came right back and rubbed you harder. The room was so dark that when you looked down you couldn’t really see your molester’s hand, or him in general. But you did see a pair of white eyes, which glowed hauntingly. He said nothing as he kept rubbing at your sex, making you squeeze your thighs together. The dark figure climbed onto your bed and forced your thighs apart, fitting himself between them. With the larger body so close to you, dread sets into the pit of your stomach and you tried to push him away.  
“Do not fight me,” he rasped, his voice a harsh whisper. Despite the warning, you tried to sit up but something grabbed you and pulled you back. Your body fell against…something other than you bed. It was harder and much more cold. You titled your head back to see another pair of white eyes.  
“No…” was the only thing you could utter as two sets of hands roughly grabbed at you and caressed your skin. The figure in front of you leaned closer and you could faintly smell smoke. Lips collided into yours as the figure behind you hooked its arms over yours, making sure you couldn’t struggle. Not that you were in any condition to really put up a fight. You moaned helplessly into the dark man’s mouth. You tried turning your head away but he grabbed your hair and continued to assault your mouth with his tongue.  
This was…familiar. You fuzzy mind couldn’t process how or why you felt so much dismay. Feeble little whimpers escape from your lips when he moved down to your neck, leaving little kissed. You gasp when he ran his cold tongue across your collar.  
“I have missed you, Y/N,” he crooned and sucked on your collarbone. His words didn’t make sense to you.  
“I…I don’t know…” you tried to say but his lips came back to yours in a much softer kiss.  
“There’s no need to be afraid…” he said. “Just let me take you…like before.”  
“ _Like before_ …” the being beneath repeated into your ear, its voice like a soft sigh, barely noticeable.  
Something hard pressed against your now wet panties. Feeling that immediately made you panic more and you started to squirm again. But it was in vain. The two larger, stronger bodies kept you from moving too much. You couldn’t do anything when he tore your panties off.  
“Wet already,” he commented and inserted what felt like a gloved finger. He pumped you deeply as he went back to kissing your neck. You already felt hot from the booze but the stimulation added to the fire within you. Even so, your skin broke out in goosebumps at his chilling breath against your flesh. Another finger entered you and started working you harder.  
When it was clear that you wouldn’t squirm anymore, the silhouette behind you released your arms to grab onto the front of your dress. With one quick, hard pull the entire bodice ripped open. The one fingering you used his other hand to yank your bra down, freeing your breasts. He grabbed one and fondled it roughly. You made a soft protesting sound and both figures hushed you in unison. The hands left your breast and sex. The other pair of hands grabbed your neck. It didn’t squeeze, just held your head in place as pointed fingers slipped into your mouth. You stared hazily at the milky eyes right next to you as their owner slowly moved the fingers in and out of your mouth. You could hear straps being undone and clothing shuffle.  
His thick organ entered you in one forceful thrust. You cried out at being stretched so suddenly which quickly turned to little whines as he slid in and out of you. The fingers in your mouth moved down towards your cunt and swirled over you sensitive nub. The sensations were too much as was the exhaustion. Your eyes closed and you drifted off as he moved faster…harder…  
When you came to, you were now laying face down on one of the men. Even with the blurry mess your mind was in, you were still conscious of the cock moving inside of you, fucking you brutally from behind. You could hear him, growling in pure lust. Hands gripped your shoulders and hips, sharp fingers digging into your skin. The pair grasping at your hips pulled you into each thrust.  
“I can’t…” you start to say but the hard fucking made you forget your words. Instead, all you could utter was a pathetic “…stop…”  
“No,” he snarled into your ear.  
“Please…”  
“ _No_ ,” the one beneath you whispered, emphasizing its answer with a sharp tug to your hair. You reached out and latched onto its sleeve. The knot in your stomach began to pool throughout your body. It was all so wrong…but it felt so good. He must have sensed your need, for he laid his body on top of yours and slammed himself into your cunt mercilessly. You felt his hand in your hair and heard his hard panting in your ear. Sweat drenched your hot frame and the only relief was the two frigid bodies you were sandwiched between.  
You were getting close. Your whimpers had turned into moans. You hugged the male being under you and buried your face into its neck. The orgasm hit you hard and you screamed wordlessly, your body shattering from pleasure and pain. With a few more brutal thrusts, he spilled himself into you. As you drifted off once more, the last thing you heard was a soft “…Mine…”

…

Your body was stiff and sore when you woke up. Your head pounded and your eyes hurt when you tried to open them. You were tempted to stay in bed and just sleep it off but something felt…different. Your bed sheets, which were usually a soft baby blue, were now jet-black. With great effort, you forced yourself to sit up and looked around. You weren’t in your room…  
The chamber you were in was dark and lit with candles that were stationed everywhere. Some even floated in midair. The furniture, however, were exact replicas of the ones you owned. Everything was even set up the same way. It was like a sinister mirror image of your bedroom.  
You climbed out of bed, using the nightstand to stable yourself, and shakily made your way to the door. It was locked. Your heart began to pound harder as terror sets in. You looked around, trying to see if there was any other way of escape. Your room, your real room had a window but funny enough this darker parody didn’t have one. As you looked around, becoming more and more frantic, your eyes caught your reflection in the tall mirror. Slowly you made your way to it to take a closer look. You couldn’t believe your eyes. Hand-prints littered your bare body, some darker than others. They were like stains on your skin. One in particular was truly inky black, as if it were fresh. It was planted right on your crotch, a mark of possession.  
In the mirror’s reflection your noticed a black figure in the corner. You gasped and whirled around to face the being. It tilted its head and strong arms wrapped around you from behind. By instinct you screamed and tried to pull away but you were trapped in the unyielding grip, with your back pressed against a hard abdomen.  
“Do you like it?” the man behind you asked in his harsh whispery voice. He nuzzled his masked face against your neck. “I know you will feel right at home.” Hands began to roam your body, dislodging vague memories of last night. The cold darkness. The rough touches. The white eyes…  
You yanked yourself away, which he allowed this time, and faced your assaulter. Even in the candlelight, the man was difficult to make out. He was dressed in all black, like a living shadow. But under his hood, his dead white eyes were startlingly bright. He stared at you with those eyes, slowly moving down to your privates then back up to your face. Unconsciously, you covered yourself with your hands  
“There is no point in hiding your body, Y/N,” he murmured gently. “You’ve bared yourself to me many times before.”  
“No, I haven’t!” you yelled, your skin breaking out in cold sweat. You tried not to think about what he did to you. You tried to stay strong and not get hysterical but his chilling gaze was making it hard to not start sobbing at that moment.  
“You don’t remember all those nights I would visit you?” He took a step closer. “You don’t remember how you would yield yourself to me?”  
“No. You didn’t…you…”  
“I loved you so much, my little one. I still do.”  
You were about to protest but instead you swallowed your words. ‘Little one’. Bi-Han would call you that…  
Then it clicked. Kuai Liang told you about Noob Saibot, a creature of death and shadow instead of cold and ice. You’ve never actually met the revenant version of Bi-Han before, so you didn’t know what he looked or sounded like…until now.  
“…Bi-Han?” you whispered. Emotions overwhelmed you and, for a moment, any sense of logic escaped you. You stepped forward to embrace the man you loved only to remember that this wasn’t the same man you knew. Regardless of your attempt to keep yourself from crying just moments ago, tears spilled from your eyes. “I thought you were dead…”  
“I was,” he said simply and took another step towards you. “But I am here now.”  
“You hurt me,” you choked out. “Last night you forced…” The words couldn’t come out. Instead, you were keening in anguish and hugging yourself.  
“No, I didn’t,” he purred, standing right in front of you. A gloved hand reached out and brushed your tears away. He was so gentle but still so cold, colder than he ever had been as Sub-Zero. “You know I couldn’t hurt you. I love you too much to hurt you.”  
“I know. I know you love me,” you cried taking his hand, trying to smile. If he loved you, that meant there was part of him that wasn’t corrupted…right? “Which is why you have to let me go.” You squeezed his hand desperately. “You can come with me. Come back to Earthrealm. We can go see your brother. Kuai Liang might help-” A low angry growl erupted from deep within his chest, making you go silent. He tore his hand out of your grip and grabbed a handful of your hair, jerking your face to his.  
“Do not speak of other men to me,” he hissed. “Especially not _him.”_ You recoiled, as much as you could considering the hold he had on you. He pulled you closer, enough that the tip of your nose grazed his mask. “I know of those men, Y/N. I know that they _wanted_ you. But they will never have you.”  
“What did you do…?” you whispered in horror. He didn’t answer. There was no need to. The answer was obvious and you started to cry again. Seeing the tears, Noob immediately released your hair to touch your cheeks lovingly. “It is unnecessary for either of us to return to Earthrealm. Our home is here.” He motioned to the room. “I made it. Just for you.”  
“I…I can’t live here,” you hiccuped.  
“Do not worry, my little one,” he murmured. “I will watch over and protect you as I have been doing for months.” You looked up at him with teary eyes questioningly and he chuckled softly. “I have watched you for so long, clinging to your pillow. I have listened to your cries. You have called out to me, Y/N, both in despair…and in pleasure.”  
He wasn’t lying. You did call for him at night. When you weren’t mourning Bi-Han, you craved him. You would rub yourself, hoping to match his rough claiming touch. You would stuff your holes with toys, trying to feel full like you did with his cock. You screamed his name, over and over again, praying that he could, somehow, hear you…and he did. He heard you.  
His mask melted away, revealing his gaunt leathery face. His beautiful face…mutilated. Your already broken heart shattered further as he cupped your cheeks again and kissed you. You tried not to gag at the thought of kissing a dead man. A hand held the back of your head and pushed you into the kiss before you had the chance to pull away. You knew it was the shadow clone and whimpered into the revenant’s mouth. He was gentle, surprisingly. Much more gentle than he was last night.  
It was futile to fight him, suicidal really. All you could do was wait and hope he’ll let you go back home, even temporarily. If so, you could contact Grandmaster Sub-Zero. He cared for you enough to protect you from the wraith. If Noob wasn’t going to take you home, then you had to make a plan to escape. However, unbeknownst to you, Noob Saibot was making his own arrangements on how he was going to break you.


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think I need to add warnings for chapter two if you've already gone through chapter one. But just in case...
> 
> WARNING! THIS IS STILL A TABOO STORY!!
> 
> If you are NOT a fan of stories with rape/non-consensual sex and unhealthy/toxic/abusive relationships than DO NOT READ IT. There is NO FLUFF and NO HAPPY ENDING. If the tags weren't warning enough, this is your final one.
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO FUCKED UP RELATIONSHIPS!!

You didn’t know how long you’ve been Noob Saibot’s prisoner. It could have been weeks or even months, you couldn’t tell. It was constantly dark in the Netherrealm, so it was impossible to decipher what was considered day or night. You didn’t even have your phone to tell you the date or time, not that it would have worked in this hellish realm.

You begged Noob to let you go home. You tried to make him understand that you needed light and warmth, things that his asylum lacked. Not only that, you had a life in Earthrealm. You had a job, friends, and family. They were all going to wonder where you were. But he ignored your pleas. All the revenant would say was that _this_ was your home and he was all you needed.

At first, your only desire was to escape and contact Grandmaster Sub-Zero to warn him about his brother but now, you just wanted to leave. You _had_ to leave. Every moment you stayed in that grim bedroom only made you more anxious. You weren’t allowed to leave the room without Bi-Han or his clones. He had brought your books and other things to keep you entertained while he was gone but they were useless in distracting you from the dark prison you were in. Instead, you spent a lot of your days, staring at every corner, wondering if one of those shadow clones was lingering nearby, watching you. Every sound you heard outside of your chamber made you jump, making you question if there were more dark creatures dwelling in Noob Saibot’s hideaway. The paranoia within you grew with each passing day.

Eventually, Bi-Han decided it was time to give you a brief ‘tour’ of his hollow, or, as he called it, _your_ sanctuary. Beyond your personal room was just a haunted looking labyrinth. He promised that many more rooms and chambers would be added soon, but at the moment it was just stonewalls and shadowy hallways. But, among all that, you had seen a portal. Where that portal led to didn’t matter as long as it was out of his den.

You tried to run away several times after that. The first time it was simply in blind panic. You ran around aimlessly, trying to find the portal, but you were too frightened to think straight. Not only that, Noob Saibot found you fairly quickly. He decided, as punishment, he was going to mess with you. He used his clones to pop out of the shadows and grab at you as you tried to run. When you finally gave up and hid in a corner to cry, he scooped you up and took you back to your room. After that failure, you were more sensible when it came to your escape attempts. You tried to stay calm and focused, keeping track of where you went. You began to memorize which turns led to dead-ends or made you go in a circle. Even when one of the shadows found you and brought you back to the room, you remembered where to go so you could try again without delay.

This was the day, though. You had a feeling as you quietly trotted through the dark halls. You made a turn, then another and another. You ignored the hallways that led to nothing and kept moving, still glancing at every moving shadow to make sure it wasn’t Noob following you. Hours seemed to pass and your confidence was just about to deflate when you finally see a bright light. You turned that final corner and saw the massive purple fluorescent magic and energies swirling together. The portal!

Your soul swelled with hope and you ran towards the lustrous doorway. You reached out to it as you neared, and just as you were about to touch the dazzling anomaly…it vanished. You collided right into the wall and fell back onto your ass. You couldn’t process what just happened as you touched the dark stone before you.

“Did you really think it would be that easy?”

You whirled around and saw Noob Saibot standing in the hallway where you came from. He cocked his head, almost curiously like the question he asked was genuine instead of mocking.

“No way…” you whispered in disbelief.

“Did you really think…” he began as he drew closer to you. “…that I was unaware of your plans?” He grabs your arm and yanked you to your feet. You were too stunned, too disheartened to do anything but stare at him. “ _I_ created this place for you. As long as you are here, I will know where you are. No matter what.”

He stroked your cheek affectionately and something inside you snapped. You slapped him, straight across the face, hard enough to knock his mask off. Noob, however, didn’t react to it. He just stared blankly at you, which made you angrier. You screamed and started beating at his chest.

“Let me go!” you screamed, hot angry tears spilling from your eyes. “Let me go, you fucking monster!”

He let you shout a few more curses before catching your wrists, putting your weak attack to a halt. His hands moved up your arms, then shoulders and neck until they cupped your cheeks. His thumbs fondly rubbed your cheekbones, bringing your face closer to his.

His frigid but gentle touch was startling enough to silence you. You were so sure that he was going to do something violent but instead he just wiped your tears away with his thumbs. He was being so tender that it frightened you even more. At this point, you probably would have been less afraid if he yelled at you or even struck you.

“I love you,” Noob said, kneading his thumbs into your cheeks. It was beginning to hurt... “But I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. Not anymore.”

He rested his forehead against yours and you felt a lump in your throat. Bi-Han would do that when he was leaving you for a mission… He brushed his cold lips against your trembling ones and then shoved you into the wall except there was no impact. Instead a portal you didn’t see him make swallowed you up.

It was like you went blind. You saw nothing. Just absolute darkness. Your eyes couldn’t even adjust to it. The only sound you could hear was your breathing which only got faster, louder, and more erratic by the moment.

“Bi-Han?” you called out but immediately recoiled at the sound of your own voice. It was too loud in this place. You swiveled around trying to…see. _Anything_. Your voice came out as a shuddering whisper when you tried calling to him again. “Bi-Han…Please…?”

You took a hesitant step, unsure if you’d bump into something or even fall through another portal. It was cold, colder than the lair he made. You shook so hard from it or maybe you were shaking from fear. Your mind raced, trying to think of some way to flee this place even when you knew in your heart that there was no way out. As you carefully moved, you felt something touch you and gasped loudly, rubbing at the spot. You couldn’t even tell what brushed against your back. Was it your own hair or was it Saibot harassing you? You heard a sound and swiveled around. Did Noob whisper something to you? Or was that your own whimpers? This was worse, infinitely worse than anything he’s done to you thus far. Being left in this darkness was bad enough but being left with your panic stricken mind was beyond cruel. There was no way to tell if you were in this place alone or if someone, _something_ , was with you.

It didn’t take long for you to start screaming and running. It had already gotten too much for you so you ran in pure panic again, just like your first attempt in escape. Except you were truly blind now. Something tripped you, or it was your own feet that did it, and you fell hard into the ground. You lay there panting and sobbing, unable to get up. You curled up on your side, hugging yourself.

“Bi-Han…” you tried to call out once more but it was more like a squeak. You squeezed your eyes shut and made silent prayers to be saved from this place. You prayed you’d be a better person. You prayed you’ll do better things. You tried to bargain with…anyone. You prayed and prayed and prayed. “Please…just get me out…”

It felt like an eternity. You couldn’t even fall asleep in this place so you stayed on the ground and just cried until you couldn’t make any more tears. But even then, you couldn’t stop yourself from trembling or whimpering. You didn’t notice his presence. Noob Saibot stood behind you, watching. When he finally reached down to touch your shoulder, you shrieked and flailed your arms towards him. He easily caught you and quickly pinned you down. With one hand he held your wrists while the other covered your mouth. He shushed you gently as you wailed in terror and waited until you finally quieted down.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asked, carefully released your mouth. Even his hoarse whispery voice sounded too loud. His white eyes that hovered over you looked far too bright. In the barest whisper, you tried to speak.

“P-please…please...”

“I asked if you learned your lesson, Y/N.” He squeezed your wrists.

“B-Bi-Han…please…I-I want to go home…p-please…”

“I suppose that’s a no,” he mused and pulled away from you.

“No. NO!” you bleated and groped for him. Bi-Han may have been what he was but you still didn’t want to be alone. You couldn’t. Not in this place. You managed to catch his leg before he walked away and you hugged onto his thigh. “Please. P-Please don’t leave me here. Bi-Han…please.” You pressed your face against the rough fabric of his pants, weeping again. “I’ll be good, I swear. I-I-I won’t scream anymore. I won’t run away. I won’t. Won’t! So, please…”

The revenant pried your hands off of his leg and knelt down, his ghostly eyes coming back into view.

“Promise me,” he ordered. You were about to but jumped when you felt something press against you from behind. It was Saibot. The clone rested its head against yours almost lovingly and its hands slithered up to touch your chest.

“Not here…” you whimpered.

“ _Promise me_ ,” he growled, his hands grabbing your face. You couldn’t look away from his dead gaze.

“I promise!” you cried out desperately and latched onto his arms. “I promise. I’ll be good.” The shadow clone continued its conquest over your body. “Bi-Han, not here. Take m-me in bed. J-Just please not here.”

Once again, he ignored your cries and pressed you against Saibot, who’s caresses became rougher. He leaned close, fitting himself between your legs. His chilling breath, as cold as than the void you were in, tickled your skin.

“I don’t believe you,” he whispered into your ear.

“W-what?”

“You _say_ you promise, but I don’t think you mean it,” he said softly and gently kissed her neck, despite the cold anger in his voice. “In fact, I think you’re _lying_.”

When you tried to object, hands wrapped around your throat. The revenant forced his mouth on yours, muffling your helpless cries.

“You plan on running again,” he murmured against your lips and squeezed your throat. Your clothes got tugged at and were torn off in pieces, leaving you exposed to the wraith and his shadow. You couldn’t tell him that you wouldn’t. You couldn’t tell him that you’ll stay with him forever. He wasn’t holding your neck tight enough to choke you but your throat tightened on it’s own from fear instead. “Why do you insist on acting like this? Do you _want_ me to punish you?” His tone got angrier, more aggressive. You’ve never heard him sound like this before.

“Please…don’t hurt me,” you sobbed, barely able to speak let alone breathe. Any hope you had for leaving this place was extinguished. There was nothing else but dread in your heart. Saibot nuzzled your hair and Noob let go of your neck to cup your face.

“I won’t hurt you, little one,” he said. “You know this…” He kissed you, gently this time. “I am only showing you how much I love you.”

You weren’t prepared for him to enter you nor were you prepared for his fast, ruthless pace. He didn’t bother waiting for you to adjust to him. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to endure it, but you just couldn’t brush aside the pain. He paid no mind to your weak cries or how you dug your nails into his arms. He just kept drilling himself into you, pressing you hard against his clone…like last time.

Since that night you were drunk, Noob Saibot hadn’t touched you, at least not in any sexual way. He would give you little pets or kisses but that was really it. If he decided to climb into bed with you, he would only cuddle. He never initiated anything further. Why, you didn’t know. Maybe he wanted to give you time to adjust to your new surroundings, as well as him, before trying to have sex with you. However, now, all care seemed to have evaporated from him. He only wanted to fuck you, to make you understand that you were his.

The orgasm that exploded through you wasn’t at all pleasurable. It came too fast and was too violent, and your overwhelmed mind didn’t allow you to enjoy any of it. In the end, Noob closed his eyes when he poured his lust into you just as your body writhed with his. He pulled out of your womanhood, allowing you to slump against the clone, ruined. But right away, your thighs were pulled apart and a thick cock was pushed inside you again. You cried out at the sudden intrusion.

“W-wait! What a-” you tried to ask but the rough thrusting cut you off.

“I told you, Y/N,” Noob’s voice said, but it sounded farther away. “I’m showing you just how much I love you.”

The white eyes in front of you were staring, unblinking. A shadow clone. You felt something hard press against your mouth and realized that it was its mask. It was almost like the clone was trying to kiss you. More hands grabbed at you, holding you down, twisting your head in one direction to ‘kiss’ another clone then jerked in another to have something hard but also soft press against your lips. Your hands were guided either to your own womanhood to rub your clit or to stroke yet another hard cock. Your breasts were fondled and played with. Your hair grabbed and pulled at. Legs were yanked apart to make room. All the while you were pounded relentlessly. You couldn’t tell how many shadows the wraith had summoned. You couldn’t see any of them, only their white eyes but even then it was hard to count.

Another painful climax tore through you and just as the clone left your cunt another took its place to fuck you with the same intense cruelty. Struggling was useless. All of your limbs were either held tight or were being used to grope at a clone’s manhood. Even through the madness, somewhere in this black barren domain, you could hear Noob Saibot’s voice.

“Let us love you,” he said and the clones all echoed his words.

“ _Let_ _us_ … _love_ _you_ ”

“ _Let_ _us_ …”

“ _Let_ … _us._ ”

“ _Love_ _you_ ”

“… _Love_ …”

“ _Love…_ ”

“… _Love_ ”

Your hysterical cries were muffled from either fingers latching onto your jaw or a cock shoving into your mouth, moving passed your tonsils. You chocked and gagged and thrashed, but they didn’t stop. They drove into you even harder, making sure you were filled with their corrupted essence. They pushed your body through orgasm after orgasm till whatever pleasure you _may_ have felt was gone. There was only pain shuddering through your body and even as the pain faded into numbness they still continued. You lay limp against their cold bodies, moving only if they repositioned you or when they rocked themselves against you with their thrusts. You sucked absently on whatever they pushed into your mouth. All your screams and cries were now soft little empty sounds.

One by one, the shadow clones disappeared after they were satisfied until you were left alone with the wraith himself. He had returned to you during the frenzy, you couldn’t tell when. He moved slowly inside of you, whispering dark words of affection. He kissed you, caressed you, and treated you like delicate glass. He made love to your broken body and made sure you came with him…

When he was finished he gathered your limp form in his arms and held you. You were his and there was no escape.


	3. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER AND THE WARNINGS STILL STANDS
> 
> WARNING! THIS IS STILL A TABOO STORY!!
> 
> If you are NOT a fan of stories with rape/non-consensual sex and unhealthy/toxic/abusive relationships than DO NOT READ IT. There is also GORE in this chapter as well! There is NO FLUFF and NO HAPPY ENDING. If the tags weren't warning enough, this is your final one.
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO FUCKED UP RELATIONSHIPS!!

You were too far-gone to remember Noob Saibot holding you in the darkness, kissing you and murmuring loving words into your ear. You couldn’t remember him gingerly picking you up and opening a portal back to your prison, nor could you remember him taking you to your personal bathroom to run you a hot bath. You _did_ have a vague memory of sitting in the bathtub, looking down at yourself and seeing… _black_. That and his hand gripping firmly on your crotch to leave an even darker mark on your womanhood. It had become his personal way of branding you. You uttered the tiniest whimper and Noob forced his mouth onto yours to hush your frightened sounds, making you return to your catatonic state.

He didn’t join you in the bathtub. Even as a Cryomancer, he didn’t really like water that much, so bathing with him was rare. He did stay close to clean you though, gently but thoroughly. When you were clean, he dried you with surprisingly fluffy towels. He dressed you in the blue nightgown he bought you in another life and carried you to bed. He climbed in with you and held you close as he spooned you from behind. He sighed and pressed against your back, trying to soak up as much of your warmth as possible. Heat wasn’t much of a necessity to Sub-Zero but for Noob Saibot, it almost seemed like he _need_ it, but only from your body. He pulled the thick blankets over you both and settled behind you, silently stroking your arms to sooth you. He didn’t sleep. As a revenant, he was unable to. So, instead he watched you slowly drift off, the exhaustion from the earlier, violent events finally getting to you and you slept deeply. So deep you didn’t wake up when his hands possessively molested your body or when he made dark promises and sealed each of them with an even more possessive kiss.

A full day passed before you finally woke up from your slumber. You were sluggish both in mind and body. You weren’t surprised to find yourself back in the room, more relieved than anything. But then you looked down at yourself and saw the black stains covering your body again. The familiar terror made it’s way back into your mind and your throat closed as panic set in. Those dead white eyes and those hands…all over your body…all of them inside of you…you couldn’t get those memories out and you sobbed heavily into your pillow, not knowing what else to do.

The pillow was damp and misshapen by the time you finished. The break down only added your already listlessness. You almost wanted to curl back up under the covers and sleep again, but the small paper bag on the nightstand caught your attention. You stared at it, certain that it wasn’t there moments ago. Cautiously, you grabbed the bag and looked at the swirly letters on the front of it. At first you didn’t recognize the logo but the familiarity hit you hard. It was from your favorite local donut shop. You’d go there every morning before work, like a daily ritual. You even tried getting Bi-Han to eat a donut from there, though he didn’t care for sweets the way you did. But, on occasion, he’d sneak a bite from yours.

The memory brought a tiny smile to your lips and then the tears came again. You hesitantly opened the bag and found two donuts; one double chocolate and the other a strawberry glaze. Your favorites. You were a blubbering mess again as you devoured the pastries like an animal.

For a while, things went back to what they were. You were locked in your room all day and night with very little interaction with Noob. He was usually gone doing…whatever it was he did, and had his shadow clone to watch over you. The only difference was that you didn’t try running away anymore. Noob Saibot considered this as ‘good behavior’. He began to praise you and visited you more, often with a sweet treat. You were always fond of deserts and, on occasion indulged in a couple pastries or cakes after a long week of work. You loved them so much that Bi-Han would tease you and call you childish, but still he’d surprise you with a slice of cake every once and while. It was cute with Bi-Han, but with Noob…well, it very strange seeing him holding a pretty little cupcake. You still ate it without complaint, if not to appease him but also because…you _missed_ the sweetness.

During the early weeks of your imprisonment, you were only given food and other necessities, but nothing that was considered a gift. But, because of your current lack of resistance, the wraith started leaving more and more little presents; some clothing in a styles that you loved, new books, even some pieces of jewelry that he thought would look nice on you. These little gestures reminded you of the old times, when Bi-Han would go away for long periods of time and return with something just for you. The memories hurt but the gifts and sweets helped you survive in a way. It made you look forward to something instead of dreading every moment you were in that room. But even with the small distractions, you still had your… _moments_.

That room was still your prison and you were trapped in it, all day, every day. So there _was_ the occasional outburst of hysteria, whether it was you screaming and crying or just wreaking havoc on your room; throwing books at the clone, knocking over the nightstand, ripping the bed covers…

However, Noob Saibot had no more patience for your emotional eruptions. Your punishment always ended up being the dreaded darkness and he didn’t bother giving you a warning before throwing you back into it every time you acted up. He didn’t touch you or send his clones to you in the void, but you still lost your mind with fear each and every time. It was an impossible place to adjust to and it chipped away at your sanity more and more despite not being left in there for long. But it was enough to put you back in your place. When he brought you out of the darkness, you would cry and cling to him, promising you’ll be good, and then he’d bring you back to your bed…

Thanks to his method of ‘discipline’, even your outbursts dwindled to nothing. It had all taking a toll on your mind but the fear of angering the revenant kept you mostly quiet. You went back to your ‘good behavior’ and he continued his stream of gifts. Eventually, the affection and rewards made you desperate and needy for him. You _wanted_ to see him, just so you wouldn’t be alone. You _craved_ his affection, just to feel something other than fear. You _needed_ to please him, just so he’d see that you were a good girl. Instead of tears, you started giving him more smiles. Tiny, hesitant smiles, but smiles nonetheless. You were more willing to accept his touch without pulling away, even if it was aggressive. You even began to approach him yourself. It came to the point that whenever he entered your room, you would hurry over and hug onto him, completely oblivious to the knowing yet vicious grin on his face.

The rewards grew, in a sense. He decided to bring you back to Earthrealm, to your apartment. The first visit, you got too overwhelmed and just started crying uncontrollably. He took you back to his lair and allowed you to calm down. The second visit, you were more placid, though a bit anxious. You had become so accustomed to your room in the Netherrealm that your old apartment felt foreign to you. But, Saibot brought a bunch of food from your favorite take-out places, which was enough to distract you from your discomfort. The visit ended with Noob taking you to bed, where you laid still and quiet as he marked and claimed you…

Visits to your home became frequent. Most of the time you were kept inside the apartment, and were only allowed to read your books or watch a little TV for a few hours. Rarely, he permitted you go outside but only for a couple minutes. You never complained.

On your current visit, you were sitting on your bed, flipping through a book he just gave you. The last night you spent with Bi-Han when he was Sub-Zero, you were telling him about the, at the time, new book you wanted to read. You meant to get a copy and read it, and then tell Bi-Han every detail about it. But you forgot to get the book…and he never came back to you…

“I can’t believe you remembered,” you murmur quietly, as you closed the novel. He sat next to you and nuzzled your hair, leaving kisses on your neck. You didn’t recoil or pull away from his touch anymore.

“Of course I remembered, my little one,” he crooned and left little kisses on your cheek. “Do you like your gift?”

You smiled and nodded.

“Good,” he said, petting your hair affectionately. “But the night has only just begun, Y/N. And I have more to give you.”

He took your hand, forcing you to drop the book, and opened a portal back to the Netherrealm. You were surprised to not find yourself back in your room. Instead, you stood in front of large double doors. They were black and polished, with silver accents. You couldn’t remember seeing them before while you were trying to escape.

“It’s finally finished,” the wraith whispered to you, sounding almost excited.

The massive doors opened, revealing a large, dark chamber within it. Pillars of black stone as thick as tree trunks stood high into the ceiling. Cursed runes were etched onto the walls and floor. Lit candles floated all over, dimly lighting the room and somehow only adding to the gloominess. And in the far side was a platform, where a single throne made of silver shards sat, waiting for its master. It was grand and wicked all at once. And yet, none of it caught your eye. Instead, you stared at the lone man in blue, standing on his knees in the middle of the room…

“This is your final gift for tonight, Y/N,” Noob murmured and lead you to the man. Coming closer, you saw that the man was from the Lin Kuei. You recognized the uniform as well at the symbol. His hood and mask were removed, so you could see his beaten and bloody face.

“Kuai Liang has been sending this one to look for you,” the wraith said, motioning to the blue-clad man, who silently glared back at him. “My little brother thinks he can take my title, my clan, my _legacy_ …but he will not take you.”

A shadow clone rose up behind the man and raised its sickle. A part of you wanted to scream and turn away but you stayed still and silent, and watched the curved, jagged blade slice into the man’s neck. You watched Saibot slowly move the blade back to cut again and again, wanting to drag the kill out as long as possible. You listened to the wet gurgling sounds the man made. You watched him struggle until his eyes rolled up into his head. The blade hit bone but still continued. He was already dead when his head fell to the floor…

You were shaking by the end of it, silent but shaking. Even in the dark, the blood looked too bright. The clone reached down and picked the head up by the hair to show you. You made a frightened little sound and hugged onto the revenant, burying your face into his chest. Noob Saibot smirked as he wrapped his arms around you. You were already broken, so you were ready for what he had planned.

“Remember, my little one,” he purred. “This was a gift. Not a punishment.” He pushed you back to cup your face. “I know you will never let them take you from me.”

“N-never,” you said in a tiny voice.

“Good,” he breathed and then kissed you once. “I have given you many presents, Y/N. Now it’s time for you to give me something in return.”

You looked at him questioningly and he merely portals to his throne, with you still in his arms. He released you to take his seat on the throne. Saibot appeared behind you and begins to take your clothes off. Noob watched and slowly undid his pants to allow his hardened cock spring free. He stroked himself while his clone grabbed at you and fondled your chest. You moaned and gasped at the assault until a single hand settled on your belly. You glanced down at the hand and then looked back at Noob when realization dawned on you.

“Kuai Liang can keep the Lin Kuei,” the revenant said mildly. “You, my little one, will give me a new clan.” Saibot pushed you towards the throne and Noob snatched your wrist to yank you onto his lap. You straddled him, your warm sex just above his organ

“B-Bi-Han…” you whimpered when you felt the tip of his cock press against your sensitive lips.

“You will give me a brood of warriors,” he growled and grabbed your ass to slowly push you down onto his cock. “You will mother my clan of darkness.”

“I-I…” you began, as tears, your final tears, streamed down your face. A hollow smile spread across your face and you wrapped your arms around his neck. “I…would love to be a mother…”

There was no point hiding the sadistic delight on his face. It was done. You were his and he was going to use you to the fullest extent and more. His pointed fingers dug into your flesh, holding you in place as he started thrusting into you. You may have been on top, but he had absolute control over your body…your mind…and even your heart.

The sounds of him fucking you echoed throughout the chamber. Your pathetic cries mixed with his carnal growls. Hands roamed your body until one of them fisted your hair and yanked your head back. Saibot craned your face towards it and pressed its mask against you, demanding your attention. You kissed it obediently and clutched Noob’s shoulders to keep your balance.

As quickly as he started moving, Noob stopped. You squirmed in Saibot’s hold until it released you. Little pleading sounds escaped from your throat and you rocked against the dark man, trying to get him to move. You kissed him and rubbed his chest and begged him to continue fucking you.

“Do you want me?” he asked softly, kneading your hips with his hands. You nodded vigorously and kissed him again. “Then show me.” He let go of your hips, clear permission for you to move on your own. You panted heavily, desperate for him, so you started to bounce on his cock, hard and fast. You tried to keep the pace he usually goes but it was difficult for you to maintain.

“Bi-Han…” you cried out. “Bi-Han…please…please!”

“What, my little one?” he asked. “Do you want me to finish you?”

“Y-yes…please!”

Nothing else mattered. Just this. Just having Bi-Han fuck you, _breed_ you. That’s all that mattered. You wanted to please him. You wanted to give him everything. If he was happy then so were you.

He held you still again and pounded you savagely. You cried out at the sudden brutality and dug your nails into his shoulders. He didn’t let up. He kept going harder, loving the way you sobbed his name. It hurt but it felt so good. It shouldn’t have. But it did and you begged him for more. His hands let go of your hips and went up to your throat. Saibot’s hands took over your hips to lift and slam you down onto the cock. Both pairs of hands squeezed, painfully. You couldn’t breath. You couldn’t pull away. You grabbed at Noob’s hands, needing air. But he kept his hold and continued moving inside of you. It became too much and your body went rigid then writhed as you went through the intense orgasm. Any sound you could have let out was trapped in your throat and you screamed silently in excruciating pleasure. He released your throat, allowing you to breath but all you could do want let out a weak little cry when he pulled you into a crushing embrace and spilled his massive load into you.

Noob Saibot only allowed you to rest for a moment before pulling out and flipped you over, so that you were lying against him but facing out. But the only thing in your view was Saibot. The shadow moved closer, all but climbing onto the throne as well, and then dove itself into you and started thrusting. It wanted it’s turn with you.

Noob watched with a smirk on his face, watching his shadow break you further. The night was still young, and he knew that you were able to last quite a while if he and his clones didn’t go _too_ hard. He licked his lips and grabbed your throat again, forcing you to turn and look at him. He gazed into your eyes, loving how empty they now were.

“I love you dearly, my little one,” he crooned and kissed forcefully. Your weak sobs were muffled as you went through another climax. He broke the kiss and snarled, “Say it back.”

“I…love you,” you whispered.

“Say it again,” he growled.

“I love you…”

“Keep saying it.”

“I love you.” Another clone appeared. “I love…you” It grabed at you. “I love you.” Your legs were spread father. “I…love…you….” Something pushed deep inside of you. “I…love…you…” It’s moving fast and hard. “I-l…love you.” You shuddered violently as the third orgasm hit.

“Don’t ever stop saying it,” he rasped as more clones approached the throne…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the madness. It was fun to write, because I love writing terrible things like this. Anyway, thanks for reading and supporting this story. I couldn't have finished it without you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to a couple Tumblr blogs who've inspired this story greatly: ancanosaur and mortalkombatyanderehcs. Both of their writing is amazing and you should totally check them out.


End file.
